


I'll be your... whatever it's called

by MoonStar1220



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly rough and frightening fight with enemy Galra Lance decides he's had enough of Keith's behavior and vows to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your... whatever it's called

Lance watched his rival stumble out into the hallway, a hand on the wall to help keep his balance.  This wasn’t the first time.  Ever since Keith’s Galra genes or whatever had kicked in this had been happening after certain fights.  Allura and Colran assured them Keith was fine; that it was just something that Keith had to work through.  A Galra thing, essentially.  It didn’t sit well with him; seeing a team member struggle through something without any help.  In the beginning the others would try to help out, but Keith would snap at them to leave him alone so they eventually stopped.  Instead they did just what he was: watching Keith walk away in obvious need of help.  This time was the worst they’d ever seen it and they were all worried after what happened this time.

 

* * *

They had infiltrated a Galra ship in order to search for information of any sort, all while trying to destroy the ship as usual.  He and Lance had the misfortune of running into actual Galra and not some of their drones.  It was a tougher fight as they were pretty evenly matched.  From across the room, and unable to help, Lance had seen Keith knocked back and his helmet fly off from the force of the hit.

 

“Keith!”

 

“I’m fine!”  Keith had quickly regained his footing and charged at the Galra in front of him.  As soon as their swords met something had changed.  Lance didn’t see exactly what happened as he was blocking an attack from his own Galra opponent, but he heard the words.

 

“A walar?”  That stopped even Lance’s opponent.  Taking advantage of their distraction, Lance punched his opponent in the face before turning to Keith’s battle.  Keith had just attacked, but his opponent and a firm grip on his arms.  “You shouldn’t be here.  Walar, what are you doing on the battlefield?  Where’s your Welks--”  

 

Lance couldn’t stand seeing Keith’s scared and confused face anymore.  He used his bayard gun and blasted the enemy Galra as he was speaking.  While Keith was still stunned, Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him to follow.  “Hey, guys, I think we need to leave now before we have some serious heat on us.”

 

“What?  Why?”  Pidge’s voice started to question.

 

“They have kidnapped a Walar.”  The ship’s intercom came to life.  “Rescue the Walar.”

 

“Lance what did you steal?”  Pidge accused with a high octave.

 

“I haven’t stolen anything.  I think they’re after Keith.  One of them called him that word.”  Lance yelled in pain and surprise as he felt an energy bullet hit him from the side.  He could hear the others yell his name in concerned tones.  “I think we’re gonna need some help.  Hey, Keith!  Snap out of--”  His words died when he looked back and saw Keith.  His eyes were wide in fear and his free hand was over his mouth and nose.  Was he going to be sick?  Lance didn’t have time to ask as another group of Galra soldiers rounded the corner.  Blindly, Lance pulled them into a corridor only to find that after a few hundred meters it curved into a dead end.  “Quiznaks!  Guys, we’re cornered here!  Gonna need a Lion with all the guys after us.”  Lance tried calling out to Blue, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when Keith collapsed onto the floor.  Lance knelt down, moving his hand from Keith’s hand to his shoulder.  “Keith, buddy, stay with me.”  He didn’t know what was going on, but he could hear Keith whispering phrases repeatedly.

 

“Make it stop.  I don’t want this.  Stop it.  Please.  I can’t do this.”

 

Lance didn’t have time to question as he heard the footsteps approach.  The first guy he shot at and quickly received return fire before he heard one of them yelling to hold their fire.  “You’ll hit the Walar!”  Lance groaned in pain.  He was unable to dodge if he was protecting Keith so he took a few of the energy bullets dead on.  When the smoke cleared, he saw the Galra captain step forward so he raised his gun.  “Give us the Walar and maybe we’ll give you rats a quick death.”  He felt Keith flinch.

 

“You’re not putting your paws on Keith.”

 

The enemy snarled. “He’s unbound.  He’ll never be happy with the likes of you.” 

 

In his helmet he heard that their friends were on their way.  He just needed to stall for time.  “Oh?  And he’ll be happy with aggressive brutes like you?”

 

“You ignorant creature.  Walars live a life of luxury and are taken the utmost care of.”

 

Well, they definitely seemed more docile when a Walar or whatever was around.  While they had been conversing, Lance hadn’t had time to realize that a few soldiers had used the previous attack’s smoke to get behind him and Keith.  He felt two shots, one to the back and the other to his head causing his helmet to fly off.  Lance collapsed in pain.

 

“Secure the Walar.  Kill the other.”

 

“Keith!”  Lance yelled desperately as he saw the enemy's guns rise.  He was going to die here and Keith was going to be captured.  He shut his eyes tightly, hearing the gunshots, but not feeling them.  Carefully he opened his eyes to see Keith’s back.  He had used his shield to protect him.  About damn time.  Lance struggled to his hands and knees.

 

“Walar, what are you doing?”  Keith didn’t answer.  “It must be painful being unbounded.”  Lance looked up.  Keith was in pain?  “We can help you with that.  You’ll find a Welkser.  You won’t have to live fighting anymore.  You won’t have to live with these ignorant creatures.”  Suddenly Keith spun around and attacked the two soldiers who Lance hadn’t realized had gotten too close for comfort.  As Keith was fighting, Lance could hear something coming from the back of the crowd of Galras.  The team was here.  He looked back to Keith and saw something startling.  Keith wasn’t holding himself as usual.  He almost looked like some sort of standing animal.  Lance could feel the bloodlust radiating off of him.  It scared him, but as he saw Keith start to charge at the Captain, Lance was more scared for Keith.  He forced his body to move and tackled Keith to the floor.

 

“Keith, stop!”  Lance shouted, watching at Keith quickly snapped out of his bloodlust and looking confused.

 

“Lance?”  The blue paladin smiled happy that Keith was back to himself.

 

“Did someone call for a rescue?” Hunk called out shooting through the crowd.  The rest of the rescue and escape went by pretty smoothly and as normal as ever.  Lance’s mood soured though.  Keith was withdrawing again and after he had protected the guy.

 

* * *

Unhappy with the situation, Lance stepped toward Keith, ignoring Hunk’s questioning tone.  He place a hand on Keith’s shoulder.  Keith froze.  “Keith, are you okay?  You--”

 

Lance’s hand was slapped away.  “Don’t. Touch. Me.”  Keith panted out, his eyebrows knitted together as if he was restraining himself from something.  Lance stood there, stunned, until after Keith was out of sight and Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder.  Lance quickly turned heel, ignoring Shiro’s command to go get healed.

 

“Where are you going?”  Pidge called out, seeing that Lance was pissed.

 

“To get some actual answers for once.”  Feeling that there would be trouble, the three followed Lance to the bridge.

 

Allura turned around with a happy smile.  “Oh, Paladins, I’m so happy tha--”

 

“Shut your quiznak.”  Lance spat, ignoring Shiro’s warning call.  “What the holy crow is a Walar and Welkser?”

 

Allura and Colran both flinched at the words.  “W-where did you hear that?”

 

“Oh, I dunno, the Galra ship we were just on?”  He snipped.  “They kept calling Keith that and they wanted to capture him.  Keith went unresponsive until they tried to kill me, then he went ballistic and tried attacking the captain with his bare hands! The only thing that stopped him was me tackling him.”

 

“Even if Keith had attacked they wouldn’t have hurt him.”  Colran offered.

 

“I realized that.  I want to know why!  Why is Keith withdrawing from all of us?  Why is he considered unbound?  I know you two told him because he was very aware of why they wanted him.”

 

Allura and Colran looked at each other.  “I think Lance is right.”  Shiro spoke up, surprising everyone.  “Keith is a part of our team.  We should know the details and if we can help him in anyway.”

 

“You can’t help him.”  Allura spoke seriously.  “Not unless he chooses.  What he’s going through is natural for a Walar.”

 

“And it’s why he’s not supposed to be on the battlefield?”  Lance questioned.  Allura slowly nodded.  “Because he gets excitable?  Because he can’t calm down after a fight?  Because of his bloodlust?”

 

“Bloodlust?”  Allura questioned before frowning in thought.  “A walar only experiences that when they’re protecting someone they hold dear.”

 

“Otherwise they’re docile and treated to luxury?”  Again, Allura nodded to Lance’s question.  “So what is he to them?  Some sort of rare pet?  They do that to their own species?”

 

The princess sighed, giving up.  “I suppose you could call Walars that.  They’re very rarely born, and as such they are prized as suitable family members for the Welkser in the military.”

 

“They’re slaves?”  Pidge asked, but Lance had a feeling he knew already.

 

“Not at all.  They’re treasured.  Walar in our language means precious one and Welkser… it essentially means keeper.”

 

Lance gave a breathy chuckle.  “Marriage.  They wanted to marry him off?”

 

“Not exactly, but that may be the closest that I can come to describing it.”

 

“So a Welkser gets a pretty partner and a Walar gets luxury?  Those are the only perks?”

 

Allura looked away so Colran took over.  “An unbound Walar has difficulty taking care of themselves.  Now mind you, it’s not impossible, so Keith is perfectly fine. But there are certain needs that a Walar will have difficulty satisfying without a Welkser.”

 

Lance could see Allura was blushing.  It took him a few seconds, but it clicked together.  “Sex.”  He mumbled out, immediately feeling his teammates eyes on him.  “So you’re saying that without this Welkser or whatever Keith has problems getting off?”  He ignored Pidge’s groan of embarrassment.

 

“Only after instances of high emotional and physical stress is it problematic.”

 

“Can only a Galra be a Welkser?”  Now Lance felt the air get heavy, but he ignored it.  He knew what he was really asking and he was prepared if Keith would accept him.  It’d be a shitty way of doing what he could never get the courage to do, but he couldn’t stand seeing Keith in pain like he was.

 

“It’s very uncommon, considering a Welkser has the pheromones to match and bind a Walar;  something that a Walar typically needs to know their loyalty is returned.”

 

“But it’s not impossible.”  Lance confirmed before turning heel again and walking out of the bridge.  No one stopped him.  No one wanted to.

 

Lance didn’t really think about anything on the way to Keith’s room.  He was going to help him.  No one else was.  If that meant he had to become a Welkser to do it… Well, he’d be fine with it.  He already liked Keith in a more than friend or rival way.  He already couldn’t quite imagine life without him.  It’d be too dull.  He knocked on the door.  “Keith?  It’s Lance.  Open up.”  He heard a groan, possibly of annoyance, before he heard a few footsteps then a crash.  Lance forced his way in, seeing his Galra friend on the floor in the fetal position trembling.  “Keith!  You okay?”  He dropped to his knees, trying to see if the other man was hurt anywhere.

 

“Lance.  What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here to help you, fluff-for-brains.”

 

“Don’t… touch me.”

 

Lance frowned.  “Or what?  I’ll bind you and become your Welkser?”  He saw Keith flinch.  “I know.  Allura and Colran finally told us.”  Keith refused to look at him.  “Keith, I… I want to help you.”

 

“Do you know what you’re saying, idiot?”

 

He smiled.  “Pretty sure I’ve figured it out.   Is being bound to me so horrible?  I mean we do sorta keep saving each other’s lives and all.  I think it’d dumb to think that we don’t have any feelings for each other.”

 

Now those yellow eyes looked at him.  “It’ll be… for a long time.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes.  “I’m pretty sure if I can put up with your furry ass in space I can deal with it at home doing domestic crap.” He paused.  “Are you… okay with me now?  Can I touch you?”

 

Keith nodded his head, whimpering as Lance pulled him up to a sitting position.  “Lance… thanks for protecting me… are you…”

 

“I’m fine.  Don’t worry about me.  I have to get you out of suffering first.”  Lance pulled Keith onto his lap, deciding to slowly work up to the bed.  It didn’t feel like Keith would be able to stand up with how much he was shaking.  Lance kissed the back of Keith’s ear, hearing him whine and hum in response.  “So I guess this means I’m your Alpha, huh?”  He whispered before lightly biting Keith’s ear.  

 

Keith mewled and panted before he was able to reply.  “Please, you’re going to be an Omega too.  No way am I going to be the only one catching.”  Finding that he had some strength after some long-needed physical contact, Keith turned around in Lance’s lap and draped his arms over Lance’s shoulders.  

 

Lance looked at him up and down, taking in Keith’s sensitive state: his muscles trembling and a deep blush…. it was too cute.  When he leaned forward to give the other a chaste kiss, he felt him sigh in relief.  Keith really had been suffering.  Lance quickly deepened the kiss, deciding to speed this up for Keith’s sake.  Galra claws dug into his jacket as Keith groaned into the kiss.  Lance had to admit that the guy has some pretty good instinct when it came to kissing.  At least until he reeled back hissing in pain.  Keith’s fangs had cut into him by accident. 

 

“L-lance?  Are you--quiznaks you’re bleeding!”  Keith quickly moved a hand to wipe away the blood from Lance’s lips.  Lance wasn’t even worried about the pain.  He was focused on Keith and how he licked the blood from his hand before giving a crestfallen look.

 

The blue paladin pulled the red one closer, flush with his body, watching the other become flustered.  “Hey.”  Lance cooed.  “Don’t worry about it.  We’ll work it all out soon enough, but I guess for now we can skip the kissing.”  He nuzzled the Galra’s cheek, noticing that it didn’t feel all that different from a human’s.  Probably because Keith was only half Galra or whatever.  Keith returned the nuzzling into his neck.  Lance started giggling.  “H-hey, that tickles.  K-keith!”  Then he felt a tongue run across his skin and the slight scraping of fangs.  “O-oh…”  He whispered, feeling the small sparks of pleasure as Keith continued marking his neck.  Lance held Keith in a loose hug, letting his Galra partner do what he pleased.  He was rather amused at all the small squeaks and hums coming from Keith.  It was the most vocal he had ever heard the other be.  Those sounds became more human as Keith started rolling his hips.  Lance swallowed thickly.  “K-keith?  Think you can make it to the bed now?”  A chill went down his spine when Keith gave him a heated look.  As Keith untangled himself, stood up, and stared at Lance expectantly, he’d take that as a yes.

 

Keith waited until Lance stood up to walk to his bed and lay down.  Lance observed him again.  This was really going to happen.  Keith was still trembling.  “Lance… You don’t--”

 

“No.”  Lance said sternly.  “I know I don’t have to.  I want to.  It’s just… new to me, you know.”  He grabbed the edge of his jacket, feeling his face burn.  He saw Keith’s ears perk up.  Lance felt his face heat up more.  Holy crows was that cute.  He was going to do this.  The taller teen took off his jacket before crawling atop the other.  He leaned down to kiss the other’s forehead and a hum of appreciation filled the room.  Supporting his weight with one arm, Lance used his free hand to stroke Keith’s cheeks before running his finger through violet hair.  “Wow.  Your hair is softer than mine.”  Lance awed.

 

The Galra groaned.  “Lance, admire me later.  Please.”

 

Lance jolted back, becoming flustered that he had lost focus.  “Right.  Right, sorry.  Um...” He looked at Keith, trying to decide what to do.  Cautiously, he move his hand from Keith’s hair to his hips.  Lance purposely let his thumb brush across the skin exposed due to Keith’s shirt riding up.  Keith made a squeak as he gasped. Lance adjusted his weight so he could balance on his knees and have full use of his hands.  His back was gonna kill him being pressed against the top of the bunk, but right now he didn’t care. He rubbed his hands up Keith’s sides, pushing his shirt up and revealing purple skin.  His eyes glanced over when he saw claws pull across the bed sheets underneath them.  He skimmed his nailed across skin as he moved his hands back down. A whimper and labored breathing followed. Lanced leaned down more and kissed Keith’s neck. He trailed kisses down his chest, kissing the bunched shirt to his abdomen where he could feel the fine fur on his lips.  When Keith moaned, Lance wondered if he was always going to be this sensitive.

 

He moved to undo the belt and pants of the man under him.  Keith rose his hips in order to help Lance remove his pants.  Lance chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, seeing the rather wet spot on Keith’s boxers.  His fingers brushed down the spot feeling the erection underneath.  Keith made a sound that was between a strangled whimper and a gasp.  The Galra keened when he pressed his palm onto him and started to rub him through the fabric.  After a few seconds of that Lance worked up the courage to curl his fingers around the boxer waistband.  He hesitated and glanced up meeting Keith’s yellow eyes.  Lance could tell Keith was pleading.  He pulled the boxers down and away.

 

His eyes settled on Keith’s erection.  “What is that?”  Keith growled in annoyance.  “I know and I will I just… want to know.”

 

Keith took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and breath.  “That would be my knot.”

 

Lance froze looking at Keith.  “Your…”

 

“Knot, yes.”

 

“It’s… not gonna…”

 

Keith groaned.  “No.  Galra omega knots don’t do that.  They’re just--”  He howled when Lance touched his knot, startling the man.  Keith panted, trying to will the stars in his eyes away.  “... extremely sensitive and… oh quiznak.  Lance, do that again, please.  Please.”  Keith was nearly sobbing in need.

 

The brunet licked his lips, trying to steel himself again.  Soon he complied and touched Keith, now knowing what to expect.  Lance stroked Keith’s cock with one hand while he fondled his balls and thumbed his knot.  He forced himself to breath through his nose at the sight and sound.  Keith’s keening and moaning his name echoed in his brain before going straight to his groin.  Keith’s expression only added to the difficulty of keeping control.  Slack-jawed, drooling, eyes wide and glowing, hair sticking to his face, and ears folded down and back as much as they could.  Oh Saint Mary did he want this man below him.  Heaven be damned if he couldn’t have such a person.  Maybe this was why the other Galra wanted to protect Keith.  He couldn’t hold himself up on his knees much more.  Lance leaned over, placing his forehead against Keith’s collar bone.  “Keith… I want you so bad.”  He groaned out, vaguely registering the hitch in Keith’s labored breaking.  “I’m gonna cream my pants if this keeps up… so do me a favor…”  His eyes met Keith’s.  “Cum for me.”  Apparently that was all it took as he felt the Galra’s body stiffen before quivering in orgasm.  Lance barely had time to try wipe the cum off his hand before he was pulled down and their positions switched.  It was definitely the best fuck he ever received, never mind it was his first.  

 

* * *

Lance limped into the common room, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving from everyone.  Morning after godly sex sucked ass when he nearly died that same day.  He heard Pidge snicker.  “Hunk, I won; pay up!”  Lance rolled his eyes and sat as gently as he could on the couch.  

 

Shiro came in and paused looking around the room.  “Where’s Keith?”

 

“Shower.”  Lance replied.

 

Shiro eyed him.  “Lance, why don’t you go into the healing pod?  You were pretty bad off after the fight yesterday.”

 

He frowned before standing up.  “Yeah.  You’re right.”  He really should have healed up before going to Keith, but he didn’t want Keith to suffer anymore.  Instead Lance went and did something that while he would never regret his body was not happy with.

 

* * *

“Is he healed yet?”  Keith asked for the umpteenth time, staring at Lance in the healing pod.

 

“Just a few more ticks.”  Allura giggled while the rest of the team rolled their eyes.

 

Seconds passed and the healing pod finally opened.  Lance took a moment to look around and remember what was going on before he stepped out and stretched.  He still had a small twinge in his lower back, but at least his head wasn’t killing him and he could breathe easier.  “Lance…”  Keith looked down, his ears folded back.

 

“You didn’t know.”  Lance offered a smile.  “Don’t worry about it, Fluffybuns.”  He accentuated the nickname by pinching Keith’s butt.  Lance laughed, dodging the punch and running before Keith chased after him.

 

Pidge sighed.  “They’re love-sick idiots.”

 

“At least they both seem really happy.  Maybe Lance was able to bond with Keith in that Galra way.”  Hunk offered.

 

“Oh yeah, pretty sure it was a human way too.”  Pidge smiled. 

 

At least Lance would stop being homesick so much.


End file.
